pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The One Week Adventure of Stacy, Albert, and Irving
Interesting so far. I actually have no nitpicks at the moment, besides the pointless racial joke. Is this AU, or completely canon? (I assume it's AU based on certain parts) The racial thing wasn't a joke. Also, this story is canon to "Irving and Albert Move to Danville", since Coltrane mentions something about "Albert being at their school for only a week" and how "Phineas was one of Irving's first friends in Danville". Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:47, April 3, 2011 (UTC) . Ah, ok. I suspected as such. (Gurgy) Don't have much in the way of nitpicks. Judging by the title of the next part, i think i'll like it The next part is NOT going to be romantic! Just wanted to point that out. Tpffan5196 (talk) 22:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I know, but it's still cute-sounding. I love hoe everyone cares so much about his facebook account. Aww, that last part is cute. (I sorta ship irving/katie but this could change that) The facebook thing was something that happened to my friend. She had a facebook that she barely used and she just deleted it. Then her friend made a group to get her account back. I don't really ship Irving with people, but I like him with Adyson. Tpffan5196 (talk) 23:54, April 6, 2011 (UTC) It's over it seems. Pretty good, but one nitpick, and it's not even a bad thing: I read the last story, and i don't remember Stacy/Coltrane hooking up, but here it looks like they did. When did that happen? Nothing bad about the couple, no it's ok, but i don't see an explantion...(Gurgy) Stacy and Coltrane being a couple was mentioned in the first chapter when Stacy was calling her friends to see if they were available while she was grounded. Tpffan5196 (talk) 21:50, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I saw that, but they never hooked up on screen-er page, so i'm just wondering when the heck that happened? -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 21:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah, in Irving and Albert Move to Danville, Coltrane said he wanted to tell Stacy how he felt during the SUMMER. This story takes place IN the summer, so they already did; I just didn't write anything about that. In IAAMTD, they were at school. Tpffan5196 (talk) 21:52, April 8, 2011 (UTC) But in IALMTD they are not together, and coltrane mentions wanting to hook up, and at looks like he talking about the upcoming summer, hinting he didn't durign the procedding summer, this must be after that one, the following summer. It's like if SBTy didn't exist, yet Candace and Jeremy were together anyway. (Gurgy) IAAMTD is the school year BEFORE canon P&F takes place. In that story, Irving had no idea who Phineas and Ferb were, and Albert didn't know Candace. TOWAOSAI is during the canon P&F, cause it mentions when Candace and Stacy went to England to bust P&F (Elementary My Dear Stacy), Irving's obsession with the boys, and Candace and Jeremy being a couple. Tpffan5196 (talk) 22:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) But this is AU as in an alternate version of the show. So all of that is untrue. -Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 22:14, April 8, 2011 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAH! I GIVE UP! Tpffan5196 (talk) 22:16, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Cuz if it's not AU, then my "The ooc is ok cuz it's AU" thing is now nullified. (No ooc in this story, so thumbs up there) I STILL GIVE UP! Tpffan5196 (talk) 22:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ...ok